Life's a beach
by La Halfeline
Summary: Quand on se gèle au fond d'une cellule, rien ne vaut un beau rêve pour s'évader sur une plage de sable chaud... à condition, bien sûr, de ne pas subir les interférences de son compagnon de couchette...


**Life's a beach…**

12/09/08

_Par la Halfeline_

L'hiver nord-américain avait fini par étendre ses crocs sur Chicago, achevant la glaciation mordante des murs omniprésents de Fox River. Chaque petite cellule aurait pu à présent s'apparenter à un congélateur bien cubique où les ménagères auraient pu entreposer sans risque merlans et glaces à l'eau. Après tout, l'Etat Fédéral était bien trop préoccupé par l'importance des économies d'énergie et la protection de l'environnement en général pour équiper le pénitencier d'un système de chauffage décent. Un ours polaire valait bien quelques psychopathes, tout le monde s'accordait là-dessus à juste titre. Cette pensée sonnait pourtant bien amère dans l'esprit parfaitement éveillé du pauvre T-bag qui frissonnait sous la maigre étoffe grise du trousseau carcéral. Il n'avait d'emblée pas le sommeil facile, mais lui demander d'apaiser son esprit et son corps dans de telles conditions était tout simplement irréaliste ! Remuant avec une frustration excédée, il finit par rejeter son simulacre de couverture pour donner un coup de pied irrité dans le matelas du haut, accompagnant le geste d'un chuchotement sifflant.

- Boy, get down !

Les ressorts se plièrent légèrement au-dessus de lui, et la petite tête ensommeillée de Maytag apparut, penchée au bord de la couchette :

- Wha'...?

- How can ya be snoozing with such a unchristian temperature ? demanda le sociopathe, qu'un tel état de fait semblait mettre en colère.

-Well at least I'm trying to, but don't worry it's over thanks to you… marmonna le garcon d'une voix pâteuse.

T-bag pencha la tête, toujours grelottant.

- When did you become so impertinent ?

Maytag choisit à bon escient de ne pas répondre. Avec une contrariété un peu infantile, Theodore lui intima :

- Drag your sleepy ass outta this bed, boy, I need warmth.

Le jeune détenu glissa docilement à terre, arrachant sa couverture pour la jeter par-dessus celle de T-bag avant de le rejoindre. Ce dernier tressaillit en sentant la délicieuse chaleur du garçon irradier contre son bras. Il fronça les sourcils, puis souleva sèchement le tee-shirt sans manche de Maytag qui ne réagit pas, habitué à ce que Theodore le manipule comme sa peluche personnelle. Il frémit cependant lorsque des doigts froids se posèrent de dos contre son ventre.

- _Alack-a-day_, how is it that you're so shamelessly burning hot when I'm freezing to the bones ?

- 'Not my fault. I'm young.

Comme T-bag le considérait toujours avec un air de reproche, Jason l'entoura de son bras et glissa une jambe entre les siennes.

- I can share.

Bagwell repoussa ses élans de bonne volonté avec une grimace dérangée et le retourna de l'autre côté. Il tira ensuite le gamin à lui pour s'emboîter confortablement derrière lui. Maytag sentit ses paumes ramper sous son tee-shirt et se presser contre sa peau bien chaude avec une mesquinerie certaine. Il gigota un peu.

- Dude, you're frozen !

- Yeah ? Well ya'd better get used to it, cause now I ain't gonna let you go 'til tomorrow, girly, décréta-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre sa nuque.

Buchanan soupira, résigné, et ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention de retrouver le sommeil malgré les dix glaçons qui caressaient à présent paresseusement sa poitrine. Il concentra ses pensées sur un lieu torride et plaisant, où il pourrait s'étaler de tout son long sans crainte au lieu de se recroqueviller sous une couverture et contre son maître. Une détente délectable finit par visiter petit à petit chacun de ses muscles, l'assouplissant dans l'étreinte possessive et utilitaire de T-bag. Sa respiration devint une pulsation lente et régulière, qui dériva bientôt vers le rythme lancinant des vagues roulant sur la grève. Il se réveilla en douceur à ce son lointain, sentant le soleil baigner délicieusement son torse, et le sable non moins brûlant sous lui. Il plissa les yeux sous les rayons coruscants, et se redressa sur les coudes.

* * *

Face à lui, la mer moutonnait paisiblement, rutilante sous la lumière. Deux ou trois surfeurs taquinaient la vague. Dans sa main, le sable était fin et coulait entre ses doigts. Il sourit : il se trouvait bien.

- Hey, girly !

Jason tourna la tête et eut la surprise de voir arriver T-bag, la démarche un peu appesantie par le sol mou, orné d'un splendide short de bain aux couleurs du drapeau confédéré qui faisait se retourner les vacanciers bien-pensants. Le sourire de Maytag s'élargit. Bagwell lui jeta un tube de crème solaire sur le ventre et s'assit en tailleur près de lui en demandant :

- I need ya to rub my back with that so I can go swimmin', so hurry up boy.

Le jeunot se redressa pour s'agenouiller de bonne grâce derrière son maître. Il commença par l'enlacer tendrement et appuya sa tête contre son dos pour y respirer l'odeur profonde et envahissante du sable, relevée du sel de quelques embruns.

- Stop that sniffin'shit ! You may be my bitch but you don't have to act like a doggie all the time, le coupa T-bag, agacé.

- Sorry… bredouilla-t-il en se mettant à masser avec déférence les épaules de Theodore de ses mains enduites de crème. It's just that you smell so good…

Le pédophile lui jeta un regard lourd par-dessus son épaule et Maytag se tut. Par bonheur, ses pressions expertes sur le dos de son maître eurent tôt fait de le vider de toute tension. Lorsqu'il eut fini, T-bag se releva et déclara avec entrain :

- Thank ya sweet pea.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à lui demander de lui rendre la pareille, mais le sociopathe se dirigeait déjà vers la mer au petit trot, les couleurs du sud claquant au vent. Jason eut une moue boudeuse. T ne pensait vraiment qu'à lui.

* * *

De son côté, justement, le chef de l'Alliance avait enfin réussi à s'évader, une tiédeur lénifiante née sous les couvertures, les paumes ouvertes contre un foyer exhalant tout le réconfort thermique dont il avait besoin. Il avait la sensation de se trouver devant la cheminée chaleureuse d'un vieux pensionnat anglais. Il remua d'aise et se raccrocha un peu plus étroitement à son échappatoire. Il avait enfin réussi à s'évader et roulait à présent bien loin du pénitencier dans une Land Rover agitée par les chaos. Une paire de lunettes miroir le protégeait des rayons coruscants et il manœuvrait de manière à éviter les plus grosses ornières de la piste de sable. Il finit par immobiliser le véhicule au pied d'une immense dune.

- Is it the place ?

Bagwell se tourna vers la place du mort où se trouvait Maytag, vêtu de ce qui semblait être l'uniforme d'un vieux pensionnat anglais. Penché vers le pare-brise, il levait sous son béret de grands yeux curieux en direction de la dune.

- Yes it is, répondit-il en sortant une laisse du vide-poche.

- Oh, jesus, it's great!

Le jeune garçon se précipita au-dehors sous le ricanement complaisant de T-bag, qui l'imita. Le sociopathe alla ouvrir la porte arrière et une fillette de dix ans entièrement nue lui bondit dans les bras, apparemment pressée de sortir de la voiture.

- Easy now, Lydia… intima Theodore en la retenant à bras le corps.

La petite fille gémit et donna de petits coups de poings au hasard pour se libérer. Il repoussa sa longue tignasse de cheveux blonds filasses pour trouver le collier attaché autour de son cou et y accrocher la laisse.

- There you go, my girl.

La fillette se jeta au-dehors et commença à caracoler à quatre pattes sur le sable. Entre temps, Maytag avait sorti un grand panier du coffre et considérait Theodore avec un sourire réjoui, les yeux brillants. Il était vraiment à croquer dans cet uniforme bordeaux de jouvenceau gardé sous clé.

- After you, sweety pie… susurra le pédophile.

Il se mirent à gravir la haute dune. La petite fille, toujours aussi survoltée, bondissait autour d'eux en jappant de temps à autres, et se retournait pour mordre sa laisse. T-bag dut tirer sèchement dessus une ou deux fois pour remettre cette fofolle à sa place. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le sommet, Jason, tenant toujours le panier devant ses culottes courtes, resta bouche bée face au splendide spectacle qu'offrait la mer bleue et verte, étendue sous le soleil au zénith.

- Oh, mister Bagwell, it's so wonderful ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. I'd never seen the sea before, Mummy and Daddy wouldn't take me with them when they went travelling.

- Awww, poor thin'.

- I think I have to thank you, sir, ajouta-t-il en venant se serrer tendrement contre lui.

T-bag commençait à peine à apprécier le contact de cette chair jeune à travers l'étoffe scolaire qui avertissait de son caractère délicatement non-comestible, quand une secousse le fit basculer brusquement en avant et dévaler l'autre versant de la dune.

- LYDIA ! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE STAY WHERE YOU ARE, BLOODY BITCH ! LYDIA!

* * *

La marée était basse et Maytag dut marcher un peu pour s'approcher du rivage. Il aperçut Theodore qui plongeait tête la première dans l'eau froide, mais ce sont les quelques surfeurs qu'il s'appliqua à considérer. Il avait sous les yeux une belle brochette de minets agréablement roulés, et n'allait pas se priver ! Après examen, il jeta son dévolu sur un beau brun qui se débrouillait question planning sur l'écume et se mit à le fixer avec insistance. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Maytag lui adressa un demi-sourire effronté et charmeur, ses immenses yeux azurs plein de défi. Il eut la satisfaction de voir bientôt le drille perdre l'équilibre et son beau short à fleurs de hippie disparaître à l'eau. C'était gagné. Lorsque le jeune surfeur sortit de la mer, sa planche sous le bras et ses boucles chocolat dégoulinant sur ses épaules, ce fut pour s'approcher de lui.

- How is it going ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Fine, répondit nonchalamment Jason. I just need a bit of help with this.

Sortant le tube de crème de derrière son dos, il expliqua sur un ton désolé :

- My… boyfriend went swimming and totally forgot me.

- Dude, that guy must be an asshole, déclara le bellâtre en entourant les épaules de Maytag pour le ramener vers la plage. The sun is very dangerous for your skin, 'can give you cancer.

- Yeah I know, répondit-il en considérant son interlocuteur à travers ses cils, comme le pauvre enfant martyr qu'il était. Sometimes I wish I was with someone more… you know… attentive. Sure he takes care of me but sometimes I need more than the bare minimum, I need a bit of affection…

- Yes, how could he possibly forget to rub the back of a cutie like you ? s'indigna le beau brun en s'asseyant sur le sable avec sa planche et en entraînant Jason avec lui.

Le mignon mit juste ce qu'il fallait de trouble dans ses grands yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son surfeur.

- Oh, thank you… What's your name ?

- Tom, just Tom, répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Mine is Maytag.

Le garçon se retourna et sentit avec délice des mains pétrir doucement ses épaules. Le fluide sur sa peau rendait ce simple contact lubrique et chaque frottement insistant parcourait aisément sa chair et réjouissait ses sens. Tom avait des paumes douces, qui le changeait décidément de celles de T-bag, calleuses et brutales. Jason soupira, béat, et songea que tout cela était bien fait pour lui et sa manie éhontée de toujours négliger son bien-être. Il se laissa aller contre l'épaule de la beauté aux cheveux longs qui lui procuraient de si plaisantes attentions. Jamais il n'aurait pu se permettre de garder Theodore dans une position aussi ingénument tendre… Il laissa ses yeux mi-clos dériver sur la poitrine finement musclée et délicatement halée de Tom, sur laquelle tranchait une dent ivoire triangulaire.

- Did you fight with a shark ? demanda-t-il avec un pâle sourire.

- No, actually it beached where I'm used to go surfing. I stole a tooth from it and kept it around my neck because it's kinda cool.

- Ah… T – T is my boyfriend – he likes keeping a tooth of every nigger he snuffs, when he has the opportunity. He doesn't keep them as pendants, though, he would have a whole necklace by now! They're in a little box under his bunk. When _I _get one, he allows me to put it under my pillow and the day after I get candies or cigarettes or five bucks.

- Oh… commenta sobrement le beau hippie en achevant sa besogne.

Maytag leva les yeux vers lui.

- Thank you for your help.

- Wait, did you think of protecting the rest of your skin ? demanda Tom sur un ton inquiet, ses mains glissant le long des bras de Jason en les massant avec une grande sollicitude.

- Not exactly, répondit le mignon sans même évoquer la possibilité de s'en charger lui-même.

- Well like I said : the sun can be a real bitch. Let's don't take risks, okay ?

Le surfeur serra légèrement les bras autour de lui pour remettre un peu de crème dans sa main, qu'il aventura prudemment sur le flanc de Maytag. Ce dernier nota les bracelets brésiliens multicolores qui ornaient son poignet, et songea avec auto-indulgence à quel point tout cela était archétypique avant de souffler :

- Yes, let's don't take risks.

* * *

T-bag avait enfin réussi à stopper Lydia ; l'appel de la mer décuplait littéralement ses forces de dix ans et demi et il se demandait quand cette petite chienne commencerait à s'assagir. Jason avait accouru derrière eux en riant aux éclats, et avait posé son panier à-côté, dans le sable. Bagwell s'était résigné à lâcher la fillette qui devenait comme folle, gémissant pitoyablement et bondissant vers l'avant jusqu'à s'étrangler avec son collier. Celle-ci s'élança à toute berzingue vers la mer, tricotant fiévreusement de ses quatre pattes, son petit postérieur bambinesque aux quatre vents, dans une course qui tenait plus de la fuite du lapin à travers la garenne que de l'intervention exaltée du terre-neuve en plein sauvetage. T-bag soupira de soulagement, et s'assit confortablement dans le sable.

- I'm so glad to be free, to be here with you, déclara Maytag, toujours debout à-côté de lui dans ses mocassins vernis qui devaient sans nul doute commencer à prendre le sable.

- You know I'll probably be sent in prison if they find us, don't you ?

Le jeune garçon tourna vers lui un visage plein d'effroi.

- Don't say that, Mister Bagwell… I'll never let them.

Derrière ses lunettes, le sociopathe eut le hoquet de rire du vieux briscard plus au courant de la cruauté du monde.

- Yeah, right…

A cet instant, ils virent Lydia accourir à nouveau dans leur direction, trempée de la tête aux pieds, la langue en-dehors, les yeux étincelant de l'enthousiasme du clebs qui va faire une connerie.

- Lydia, no ! protesta Maytag en essayant de s'esquiver, ne réussissant qu'à attirer toute l'attention de la petite peste qui bondit plusieurs fois autour de lui, le cernant d'une manière particulièrement extatique, avant d'ébrouer férocement sa longue tignasse hirsute sur son bel uniforme soigné.

- That's a BAD girl, Lydia, you just get the fuck outta here and leave my boy alone ! ordonna Bagwell en saisissant la gamine par le collier pour lui donner une violente claque sur le derrière dont elle se souviendrait, la renvoyant à ses propres amusements.

En son for intérieur, il ne pouvait cependant que remercier la fillette enragée d'avoir embarrassé ainsi le damoiseau arrosé. Ce dernier semblait le prendre avec une relative bonne humeur, mais également une certaine circonspection.

- Now you' there, ya'd better get rid o' them clothes, sweety pie, suggéra-t-il en sortant un clopeau du panier, l'air désinvolte.

- D'you think so ? demanda-t-il, libérant son mohawk de son béret bordeaux et tripotant l'adorable couvre-chef comme s'il hésitait à s'en séparer.

- Well, anyway you ain't gonna try the water dressed like that, you know, fit remarquer T-bag, le coin des lèvres pincé autour de sa cigarette, avant de l'allumer à l'aide d'un briquet en forme de petit train.

- 'Guess you're right, répondit Jason en s'asseyant à même le sable pour retirer ses mocassins.

Les yeux de Bagwell dérivèrent perfidement derrière le couvert de ses verres miroirs pour voir le garçonnet retirer l'une de ses vertigineusement longues chaussettes blanches. Les mains firent glisser le tissu immaculé tout le long de la jambe du jouvenceau, le peton s'enfouissant bientôt dans les grains de sable avec bonheur, et le pédophile songea qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Maytag déboutonna sa veste et se débattit légèrement pour extraire ses bras des manches étroites bien inadéquates pour un lieu pareil. Il s'affaira ensuite autour de son nœud de cravate. T-bag ne le laissa pas peiner bien longtemps avant de proposer :

- Here, let me help you with tha'.

Déposant sa cigarette fumante à-côté de lui, il se pencha sur le jeunot pour distendre calmement la boucle d'une main plus experte. Ce dernier levait sur lui des prunelles farouches, un peu anxieuses mais tout en même temps captivées. Theodore resta un moment immobile, répondant à l'invite inconsciente de ces yeux de proie, la cravate rayée de noir et de bordeaux toujours en main. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher quand tirer brusquement dessus aurait été si facile, quand il aurait pu s'en servir pour attirer à lui la peau rosée de ce cou pour y mordre et étrangler du même coup les cris du garçon pris par surprise. Il baissa les yeux et darda inconsciemment sa langue entre ses lèvres en songeant à cette fragile chemise blanche qu'il froisserait entre ses doigts pour dévoiler le tout jeune corps masculin, à ces culottes courtes qu'il déchirerait à la hâte avant de culbuter littéralement le petit juste là, dans le sable, avec les bigorneaux et les bâtisseurs de châteaux pour seuls témoins. Le jouvenceau le considérait toujours, frémissant légèrement, et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'avancer doucement et… T-bag eut un mouvement de recul. Les baisers n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. A vrai dire pour être pleine sa tasse de thé n'avait justement besoin que de corrélats logiquement requis : un sachet de thé ou une bonne cuillère, du citron étant toujours bienvenu pour mieux les apprécier. Il ne devait pas laisser croire à Maytag qu'il l'avait enlevé pour lui faire vivre une énième escapade puant l'eau de rose.

- Strip, lui conseilla-t-il fermement en retournant s'asseoir auprès de son mégot.

Le garçonnet parut froissé, et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise avec un brin d'irritation. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit la braguette de son uniforme, révélant l'éclat blanc légèrement gibbeux de ses dessous d'écolier. Bagwell retint le spasme de ses sourcils et leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes pour suivre du regard le gamin, qui se levait face à la mer pour baisser solennellement son petit pantalon court. Le mouvement résolu avait quelque chose d'un « je t'emmerde » non-avoué, mais Theodore l'aurait toléré cent fois pour voir ce petit postérieur s'arrondir tendrement sous le shorty blanc comme neige, sage mais par le fait d'autant plus tentant à ses yeux. Il téta un peu plus intensément sur le clopeau, avant de l'écraser dans le sable comme Jason s'éloignait fièrement. Il le regarda s'avancer dans l'eau et s'amuser avec Lydia dans les vagues qui roulaient sur le rivage, éclaboussant la fillette comme par représailles et riant de ses esquives pataudes et de ses jappements joueurs. Il eut l'impression d'être un héros de film, contemplant lointainement le tableau idyllique de son petit foyer en vacances, tout en étant supposé s'interroger sur le sens profond de son existence… Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour les placer dans le panier. Pour l'heure, les projets de Bagwell ne souffraient aucune remise en question. Il voulait palper de la chair ferme, voilà tout. Et il comptait bien mettre à profit la baignade pour réaliser ce fourbe dessein. Il se détourna un moment pour se débarrasser de sa propre chemise d'un geste conquérant et déboucler sa ceinture. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de ses frusques et reporta son attention dans la direction où était parti Maytag, il fut frappé par une vision qui stoppa net ses doigts autour des cordons de son short de bain, qu'il avait entrepris de nouer. Interdit, il leva des sourcils incrédules en fixant la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre en branle sa démarche assurée mais pressée par la contrariété. Une GROSSE contrariété.

* * *

- What the _hell_ is this ?

Jason émergea de sa léthargie voluptueuse, vautré dans le stupre le plus consommé, les mains de l'adonis un peu partout sur lui, une paume fluide se figeant présentement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se tendit aussitôt en levant les yeux sur un Theodore tout mouillé, vraisemblablement mécontent mais avant tout positivement déconcerté. Il était d'une manière générale très mauvais de déconcerter Theodore : vaciller sur son piédestal le conduisait toujours à fusiller tout ceux qui se trouvaient en-bas, par mesure de précaution.

- Huh, is that your boyfriend ? interrogea Tom sur un ton un peu dubitatif.

- Hum… yes… répondit Maytag, ne prenant pas plus de pincettes dans son affolement.

- What ? _No_ ! s'offusqua aussitôt T-bag, de plus en plus dépassé par la teneur des évènements.

- So who the fuck are you ?

- I'm the daddy of this lil' harlot, répliqua-t-il avec une assurance toute légitime.

- So, is it a problem for me to borrow your son for a while ? Don't you think he's old enough to look after himself ?

Theodore roula des yeux, soulignant l'impayable tardité de la belle-gueule.

- He ain't my son.

- But you've just said you were his dad !

Cette fois, T-bag considéra simplement Maytag avec un air neutre sur lequel on pouvait pourtant lire en gros caractères : « tu sais vraiment les choisir ». Jason baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

- He belongs to me, that's all.

Avec un air d'incompréhension frustrée, le bellâtre demanda alors :

- So is it a gay thing between you two or not ?

- Did you just call me gay, bitch ?

Jason fit la grimace. Tout cela allait tourner vinaigre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser, il était attrapé par son mohawk, qui constituait une prise classique et commode, et arraché à l'embrasse douce de Tom pour être remis sur pieds.

- If you're not so give me this cutie back, répliqua le surfeur en se redressant à son tour pour faire face à Bagwell.

- What for ? demanda ce dernier avec un ricanement condescendant. D'you think ya can please a boy like that, lil' mermaid ?

Le beau minet bomba un peu le torse, comme pour repousser son rival du crucifix que constituait sa carie de requin mort, et libéra d'autorité la petite crête bicolore toujours prisonnière des doigts de T-bag. Au milieu, Maytag se taisait, considérant les prétendants avec de grands yeux calmes. Le sociopathe s'avança un peu plus dans l'espace personnel du beau gosse pour le dissuader d'oser ne serait-ce que penser à poser la main sur sa propriété. Il pouvait presque entendre le grondement sourd de dissuasion et cela l'électrisa un instant. C'est alors que le jeune surfeur répondit :

- Well obviously I think I can please anyone better than you. You' what ? Forty or something ? The machine mustn't be so amazing anymore, what do you think ?

Jason ferma un instant les yeux, crispé, mais le cataclysme qu'il attendait ne vint pas. A la place, les babines de Bagwell furent agitées de ce spasme ennuyé qu'il connaissait bien, découvrant un instant ses crocs avec un bruit de langue qui ripe sur le palais.

- I think we should settle that, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Whenever you want, baby, conclut Tom avec insolence en saisissant sa planche de surf.

Theodore en sortit une similaire de derrière son dos, ornée d'une image de Kirsten Dunst dans une petite robe à dentelles provocante… mais tirée d' « Entretien avec un vampire ». Maytag les regarda avec des yeux ronds s'éloigner ainsi vers le rivage, le pas résolu, jusqu'à ce que T-bag dégaine ladite planche de sous son bras et fracasse violemment la jolie tête pleine d'eau. L'adonis s'écroula directement à terre et le psychopathe en profita pour se mettre à lui piler consciencieusement le minois à l'aide de l'extrémité contondante du surf.

- How 'bout that, you goddamn hippy ? Ain't that amazing ? lançait-il entre ses coups d'une voix forte et un peu euphorique, tandis que la robe de la petite Kirsten s'ornait de quelques perles rubis.

Bientôt, il ne cognait plus qu'un tas d'os humides et Jason eut la surprise de constater que la planche s'était changée en un énorme phallus de porcelaine blanche.

- That's for groping my property with your sticky hands, you pathetic beach boy, conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers Jason et ce dernier déglutit difficilement. T-bag fit un geste impatient du doigt.

- You come with me, young man.

Le garçon hésita, puis recula d'un pas. L'avertissement gonfla dans l'œil de son maître, mais il détala dans la direction opposée. Il entendit Theodore lâcher un juron désabusé et se lancer à sa poursuite. Maytag courut à toutes jambes, la gorge serrée, mais il lui sembla que ses pas pédalaient dans la semoule, se contentant de rejeter du sable derrière eux sans avancer beaucoup. Il sentit bientôt qu'on le saisissait à bras-le-corps et qu'on le calait péniblement sous un bras. T-bag le traînait en direction de l'eau, un peu déséquilibré par son poids mais les bras fermement cramponnés autour de lui.

- Please, Teddy, I don't wanna die ! Are you going to drown me like a kitty ? geignit-il, penaud et effrayé.

- Don't call me Teddy, and that's _exactly_ what you are : a kitty, _my_ kitty… précisa-t-il sur un ton lent et sale. And ya know what we do to a kitty which can't behave itself, don'tcha ? We punish it.

Soudainement Maytag se trouva partagé entre la fuite et le frisson tordu au bas de son échine.

* * *

T-bag venait de rejoindre Jason à l'eau, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de lui intimer :

- Come on, kid, we go to a place more… tranquil.

L'enfant le regarda, apparemment surpris par son ton impératif. Il avait pourtant toutes les raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur, il le savait.

- Alright… finit-il par répondre, obéissant, en suivant Theodore à la brasse.

Il longèrent la côte pendant un petit moment, quittant la plage pour des barres rocheuses, puis Maytag finit par demander :

- Mister Bagwell ?

- Yes ?

- I was wondering…

- What ?

- How is it that we need sunscreen cream ?

- Where the hell does that stupid question come from ?

- I don't know, it's just… we have the supreme skin, right ?

- Right.

- Though we need cream to prevent it from being burnt by the sun, and black people don't. So why is that ? I mean, if we are the superior race, why didn't nature immunise us against sunburns as it did for the negroes ?

- …… Don't be silly, boy.

T-bag accéléra un peu sa nage, de plus en plus exaspéré. Le gosse suivit péniblement.

- Are you mad at me, sir ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix ingénue.

- Whaddaya think ?

- What did I do ? You're the one who refused to kiss me… rappela-t-il, un brin boudeur.

- I'll kiss you soon enough, répondit-il.

Maytag se tut. Le sociopathe sentit qu'il avait enfin atteint son cap, lorsqu'au détour d'une arrête rocheuse ils débouchèrent sur ce qui s'apparentait à une minuscule crique. Il n'y avait pas de plage, pourtant, mais partout des décrochements rocailleux sur lesquels se prélassait une colonie d'iguanes marins, comme ceux de la planche de son vieux dictionnaire en-face de « Galapagos », « galapiat », « galipette », « galbe » et le très ornemental « gamahucher », qui lui avait beaucoup plu déjà étant petit. Theodore s'avança dans le renfoncement de la falaise avec un sourire crocodilien. Le jeunot jetait des coups d'œil un peu anxieux vers la multitude de reptiles qui tapissait les lieux. Lorsqu'il eut enfin repris pieds, le pédophile se retourna et lui tendit la main pour l'attirer plus vite dans l'eau moins profonde.

- Here we go… lui annonça-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lécher, sa langue chaude tranchant sur le lobe froid et mouillé.

Le môme se tendit instantanément, mais laissa T-bag mordiller sa mâchoire et lorsqu'il descendit dans son cou, frôlant et caressant de son souffle, le sociopathe le sentit devenir tout guimauve et tout sans défense. Il l'attira à lui pour l'entraîner davantage vers les hauts-fonds, ronronnant intérieurement au contact lisse de leurs peaux sous l'eau – aussi vulnérables la nature les ait-elle faites. D'une main lascive, il caressa le côté tendre près de la poitrine pour descendre le long du ventre.

- Please, pria le garçon, et sa main fut retenue doucement par le poignet.

Bagwell se contenta d'attaquer la gorge à coups d'haleine ardente et de dentées discrètes et stratégiquement disséminées parmi les gouttes salées. Fort de cette manœuvre, il fut pratiquement relâché et put bientôt s'aventurer sur le délicieux shorty blanc qui trahissait tout des deux éminences timides et adorables qu'il protégeait. Cette fois, la respiration du garçonnet sursauta et il eut un mouvement pour se dégager un peu.

- Please ! I don't want that.

T-bag le maintint près de lui, plaidant :

- And please, boy, I'm horny as hell. You just _cannot_ leave me like that after all I've done for ya.

- I shall be yours, but just not so quickly, not in this place, not like that !

Theodore se délecta de la détresse coupable qui brillait dans les yeux si bleus. Il ne put empêcher un rictus de se répandre sur ses lèvres, et tenta de lui donner une tonalité assurée et rassurante :

- I swear you're gonna like it, déclara-t-il en accrochant du pouce le malheureux shorty.

Jason donna une nouvelle secousse, plus brusque, plus affolée, et recula un peu plus loin dans l'eau.

- No ! clama-t-il avec le plus de fermeté dont il pu faire preuve.

Derrière lui, les iguanes léthargiques ouvrirent l'œil et dressèrent un instant leurs crêtes.

- Come on, don't be a baby, répondit T-bag en s'approchant doucement à la nage.

Maytag ne fit que reculer, l'ombre exquise de la peur voilant à présent complètement son visage pour le rendre plus crispé.

- Stop it, you're scaring me !

Oh qu'il aimait ça, le son de la voix qui se brise sous le couperet de la réalisation. Et il aimait inspirer la peur, c'était l'affect avec lequel il avait été le plus intime toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il inspirait la peur, il était sûr de ne jamais être totalement mis sous la coupe du mépris des autres. On ne méprise pas ce qu'on craint, c'est tout le contraire. Il avançait toujours vers sa proie, sans se donner la peine d'ajouter un mot, calme comme le saurien qui se sait maître du champ de bataille et voit déjà ses mâchoires se refermer. Maytag se trouva bientôt acculé contre la roche. Il se retourna et y grimpa en hâte. La pierre était plutôt lisse mais assez inclinée pour en permettre l'escalade. Le sociopathe donna une soudaine accélération, mais juste pour le plaisir de voir le môme gravir son perchoir comme un chaton hystérique à l'approche du molosse. Il n'irait pas bien loin. Le gosse se hissa au sommet, qui n'allait pas chercher bien haut, et le considéra un instant, la poitrine soulevée par l'affolement. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher une issue parmi la rocaille, en revanche, il tomba nez à nez avec un énorme varan de Komodo, le genre de créature qui ne semblait avoir été posée sur terre que pour le divertissement d'individus comme Theodore Bagwell. Il poussa un cri.

- Get down, kid ! appela T-bag en un chantonnement rauque et perfide. That kind of abomination can be pretty aggressive, don't do anything stupid.

Le gros reptile était bien campé sur ses courtes pattes cagneuses et, la tête haute, tirait par intermittence au garnement une langue jaune en guise d'avertissement. Hormis cela, il semblait plutôt placide, mais les muscles tendus sous le cuir écailleux laissaient présager une puissance de frappe mortelle. Le jeune garçon gémit et jeta à nouveau un œil dans la fosse.

- Me or him, boy, even if ya could say it's pretty much the same…

Il savoura profondément le spectacle de ce petit bonhomme coincé entre deux prédateurs, attendant qu'il lui tombe entre les griffes. Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant qu'un damoiseau en détresse à l'instant critique, surtout s'il vacillait sur un bout de roche uniquement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement immaculé.

- I swear _I_ won't bite you…

A ces mots, la bête élança d'une détente fulgurante son grand corps élastique en direction de Jason. Sa mâchoire happa le vide à peu de choses près : le garçonnet était tombé à l'eau. T-bag eut tôt fait de le plaquer face contre la pierre, qui se trouvait avoir l'inclinaison parfaitement adéquate.

- … Not too much, précisa-t-il en saisissant à nouveau le sous-vêtement d'écolier.

- Why do you do that ? I loved you ! Christ, you didn't even need to do that ! sanglota le jouvenceau, ses larmes roulant sur la pierre chaude.

- Shhh… répliqua Bagwell en achevant de retirer le morceau de tissu, contemplant déjà sa prise à travers la surface de l'eau.

Le pauvre Maytag, durement exposé, n'était pas au bout de ses peines, et il le comprit lorsque le varan manœuvra sa carcasse souple et épaisse pour descendre à sa suite le long de la roche, la démarche oscillante et ras du sol.

- Oooh, look at your lil' friend over there, remarqua T-bag, le ton guilleret.

Le reptile s'approcha juste assez pour pouvoir lécher le minois du pauvre enfant de l'extrémité bifide de sa langue jaune. Jason se mit à trembler.

- 'Looks like he's got a soft spot for you… but you oughta be careful, sweety pie, their tongues appear to be poisonous. Apparently it comes from the rotting carcasses they eat…

Ce disant, Bagwell écarta de force les gambettes tant convoitées.

- No ! Please don't do that ! No ! NO !

* * *

- Yes… Yes ! Oh FUCK YES !

Maytag ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait atterri là, mais il était en train de prendre gravement son pied, agrippé à un pan de roche dont l'inclinaison était tout à fait hospitalière. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et derrière lui, T-bag s'affairait dru pour lui montrer qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état de béatitude assoiffée. Et Maytag ne pouvait qu'approuver avec une certaine véhémence.

- Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Teddy, more!

- Don't call me Teddy, ordonna-t-il à nouveau en se figeant, la main pesant sur le haut de son dos.

- T-baaag, pleeease… geignit Jason.

- Please what ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers dans la voix.

- Please do me harder !

L'ignoble individu le laissa sur le grill encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa joyeuse cavalcade en y mettant les bouchées doubles. Maytag fut mis complètement sans dessus dessous par la douleur sourde mêlée aux pics de pure jubilation qui l'assaillaient. Ses yeux cristallins se plissèrent de délice et le pauvre chaton dut se raccrocher à toutes griffes aux anfractuosités du rocher pour ne pas tout simplement tout lâcher.

- Naw you tell me, Maytag : who owns ya ? lui susurra-t-on à l'oreille.

- You do ! répondit-il sans même songer à lutter contre le pouvoir écrasant qu'il avait sur lui.

- That's right, and who belongs to me ?

- I do ! Oh jeez I totally belong to you ! clama le jeunot tête baissée et tambourinant la pierre de son petit poing.

- Niiice, that's a good boy. So, I don't wanna see you romping around with nobody. That sweet lil' bottom is _mine_ and I ain't gonna share it, not even with ya, y'understand boy ?

- YES !

La bouche de Theodore se logea cette fois tout contre son oreille ce n'est qu'un murmure rocailleux qui la chatouilla.

- Otherwise I'll have to ss_spank_ it raw with my bare hands.

- Oh **GOD YES !**

Jason devint gelée de myrtille le temps d'un indicible orgasme que T-bag lui infligea à bride abattue sur la roche. Il lui sembla que toutes ses molécules se dispersaient aux quatre vents et si son maître n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, il se serait probablement laissé couler comme une pierre au fond de l'eau sans recouvrer ses moyens. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Bagwell était étendu contre son dos, une main agrippée au rocher, l'autre à l'une de ses hanches, reniflant sa nuque humide d'eau de mer et de sueur.

- Oh bloody hell that was… entonna Maytag dans un souffle, la joue écrasée contre la pierre.

- That was a warning, boy, naw shaddap.

- Yes, T…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, baignant dans l'eau et dans une quiétude toute comblée. Lorsque finalement Theodore le libéra, le jeune homme déclara :

- I'm totally not going to swim back to the beach in my current condition…

Le pédophile répondit par un léger ricanement salace.

- What did you do with my boxer shorts, by the way ? demanda le garcon.

A ces mots, il aperçut justement son shorty blanc, accroché à la crête d'un singulier reptile qui se faisait chauffer le ventre un peu plus haut sur le pan de roche.

- Oh, look, a marine iguana ! s'exclama-t-il en le désignant du doigt.

Le sociopathe parut un peu étonné à la vue de l'animal, puis remarqua avec un sourire indulgent.

- 'Looks like he's got the same haircut as you, punk.

- Ha-ha, lança le môme en récupérant son sous-vêtement. Hey, there is another one !

- You young people are amazed by peanuts… commenta Bagwell en remontant son propre short de bain.

- No no, I've got an idea, it's gonna be cool ! proclama un Maytag tout excité en ramassant avec difficulté un premier reptile pour l'amener à l'eau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, T-bag et lui débouchaient sur la plage cramponnés aux crêtes dorsales des iguanes qui ondulaient vaillamment de la queue pour avancer.

- That's lame, kid, that's really lame… décréta Theodore, résigné.

- Are you kidding ? It's great ! répliqua le garcon qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Ils finirent par toucher terre et les pauvres bêtes reprirent le large tandis que Bagwell et Buchanan sortaient de l'eau.

- You stay right here, I'm gonna get something for us, déclara le plus jeune en s'éloignant vers le fond de la plage.

- Very well… répondit T-bag pour lui-même en s'affaissant lascivement sur les coudes, face à la mer… et aux enfants que les parents laissaient jouer dans le sable mouillé nus comme des vers.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la timide pénombre du ciel ravivait les contrastes. Theodore était absorbé par la contemplation d'un bambin qui courait sur le rivage, poursuivant ses petits camarades avec une poignée de bouillasse bien iodée, les petons bruissant sur l'eau, le zizi aux quatre vents. Tout à coup, il vit Lydia accourir pour lui sauter à la gorge et l'immobiliser à terre. Il fut un peu surpris par une telle attitude, mais ne songea pour autant pas un seul instant à intervenir. Jason les avait rejoint, de toute façon, et avait récupéré le marmot par la peau du cou pour le considérer d'un œil critique, flattant la tête chevelue de Lydia d'une main distraite. Finalement, il lui fit un signe et la petite fille rejoignit les autres enfants pour les aider à creuser la grande fosse qu'ils avaient entamée dans le sable mouillé. Elle fit, en l'espace de trente secondes, mieux que tous les autres gniards en une demi-heure, envoyant gicler avec empressement le sable derrière elle par grandes gerbes peu ragoûtantes. Bientôt, elle ressortit d'un bond d'un trou de six pieds et s'ébroua fièrement. Les enfants s'assemblèrent autour pour contempler le prodige, ébahis, et Maytag en profita pour tous les pousser subrepticement au fond avec le premier bambin, qu'il jeta sans ménagement. Ils eurent à peine le temps de vagir en chœur que déjà Lydia les recouvrait d'une bonne couche de sable épais, les faisant taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle s'assit ensuite et considéra Jason avec de grands yeux bruns emplis d'adoration, la langue pendant sur le côté de sa bouche tandis qu'elle haletait un peu de son effort, mais attendait déjà d'être félicitée. Et l'ignoble garçon la félicita en effet, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle pour lui pincer affectueusement les joues tout en la gratifiant de quelques mots bêtes et agréables.

- Hey, I was watching this ! lui lança T-bag comme il revenait vers lui, avec le ton de reproche du téléspectateur contrarié.

- Well, now you're gonna watch me… répondit Maytag en tombant à genoux, à califourchon sur lui.

Le mouvement de Bagwell fut repoussé et le jouvenceau parvint du même coup à plaquer ses épaules dans le sable. Jason regarda son visage se froncer de malaise et ses prunelles brunes et froides exiger de lui une explication. En dépit des apparences, il était tout à fait attendrissant ainsi. Le garçon glissa son corps contre le sien pour aller lécher tendrement le bouc de son maître, qu'il sentit réagir. Mais à peine eut-il amorcé la plus timide ascension qu'il se retrouva balancé un peu plus loin sans le moindre égard.

- Ahn-ahn, don't mess with me, boy, ya know ya ain't gonna get me like that.

Maytag fit la moue, sortant un grand sachet de derrière son dos.

- I had brought roasted peanuts…

- Oh, really ? That's different !

* * *

- So I can abuse you if I have roasted peanuts with me ? demanda Jason, curieux.

- Abuse me… probably not, répondit Bagwell en se redressant en position assise, but I'm ready to allow a cuddle, if ya want.

- Oh, dit-il en venant se glisser sous le bras de Theodore avec ses cacahuètes grillées, dont son maître s'empressa de goûter l'exquise saveur chaude et la texture croquante. That's nice… You know I…

Maytag sembla chercher ses mots, hésitants, puis en désespoir de cause finit par tendre à T-bag une grosse conque nacrée.

- Ya want me to listen to the sea, girly ? interrogea-t-il en portant le coquillage à son oreille, curieux, mâchonnant toujours ses arachides.

A l'intérieur, pourtant, il n'entendit pas le bruit des vagues, mais seulement la petite voix de Jason confiant : « My favourite number is 89632 ».

Theodore eut un pâle sourire. Reposant la conque, il serra un peu plus son bras autour des épaules du garçon. Le soleil sombrait dans la mer. Sur la plage, Lydia chassait les mouettes et derrière, la crête dorsale d'un iguane brisa fugitivement la surface de l'eau. Dans le ciel rougeoyant, le petit avion de John Abruzzi – comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait du sien, il l'ignorait…– traînait derrière lui une petite banderole qui annonçait « Life's a beach ». Peut-être influencé par cette mise en garde, T-bag pris soudain l'initiative de poser un doigt sous le menton de Maytag, perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon, pour tourner son minois vers lui. Le garçonnet lui lança un regard interrogateur, le visage baigné par la lumière du crépuscule et ses grandes prunelles cristallines littéralement embrasées par les derniers rayons. Il se sentit succomber…

Bagwell se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, des sueurs froides le long du dos. Il se redressa aussitôt sur un coude, catastrophé, secouant brièvement la tête pour chasser tous les fantômes de sensations factices. Son regard tomba sur Maytag, tout à côté de lui, qui lui tournait le dos. Un très léger gémissement d'aise, à peine audible, parvint tout de même aux oreilles de Theodore, et il vit le môme sourire doucement dans son sommeil tandis que sa main se crispait sur le drap avec délectation. Irrité, T-bag lui asséna une calotte particulièrement âpre.


End file.
